


soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smoking, Smut, basically i saw a tweet, ok enjoy, then this happened, we spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: his left hand comes up to wrap itself around the smaller's neck. it's just to tease, at first; he knows how much george likes this, and his reactions are truly just thecutestthing. he should be put on display, really, because once alex's fingers press down george shivers and moans into his mouth unashamedly.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in the span of a couple hours and im exhausted so its poorly written & not rly proof read + probably doesnt make sense so yippee ki yay
> 
> title from sex on fire – kings of leon
> 
> i believe in alex elmslie's hands supremacy
> 
> ok enjoy

"pretty boy, you are," alex says after he blows smoke into george's open mouth, thumb pulling on his bottom lip to keep it open. george only smiles up lazily at him and alex returns it. how is it possible to be this in love with a simple boy? 

"pretty boy swag," george mumbles with a giggle as he buries his face in alex's long-sleeved shirt. the taller laughs and kisses the top of his head. too adorable. 

they're both on the roof of their apartment complex, george sat on a half-wall perched in the middle of it that's attached to the box of bricks that holds the door to the building. if that makes any sense. 

and alex is stood between his legs, one hand resting on the side of his neck and the older holding a spliff that they're sharing. not their first one, though. both boys are near-stoned by now. 

nobody but them ever comes up here; in fact, alex doubts the other's that live here even knew this place was accessible. they'd turned it into their own little spot, ended up here whenever they wanted to watch the sunset/sunrise or be secluded from the world in a place that wasn't their flat. wanted a small yet familiar change. it was always peaceful, and they loved it. 

alex takes a longer drag, holding the smoke in his lungs as he gets a grip on george's hair to hold his head back, making him look up at alex. he kisses the smaller this time, messy and hot, and george whines into it. grabs at his shirt clumsily. butterflies swarm alex's stomach at the sound. 

he kisses george bruisingly hard, pushes him into the wall, and george gasps into his mouth. just, _fuck_. how is everything about him so perfect? 

alex slips a hand into the other's pants, putting the joint out on a brick before flicking it elsewhere, turning his full attention to his now mess of a boyfriend. he licks into george's mouth shamelessly and he tastes like coffee and sweets, a stark contrast that only works because it's so him. so familiar that alex should be bored of it by now, but he never will be. 

his cold hand wraps around george's cock unexpectedly, and george lets out a broken little moan, hips bucking as well as they can given he's sat down. alex smiles lazily into the kiss, his mind blank apart from the needy boy moaning incredibly prettily for him. he can't get enough, neither of them can. 

his left hand comes up to wrap itself around the smaller's neck. it's just to tease, at first; he knows how much george likes this, and his reactions are truly just the _cutest_ thing. he should be put on display, really, because once alex's fingers press down george shivers and moans into his mouth unashamedly. 

george tilts his head up a bit more so alex has easier access to him, throat bared and lips now easier to kiss. alex doesn't have to bend down so much and he gets a better view. 

"fuck, al --" his words are cut off by a moan, stopped for good once alex kisses him breathless. george's senses are more heightened than usual from the weed, and everything is just so _good_ that he's already embarrassingly close. can feel the small chip in one of alex's rings digging into his neck along with the others, briefly thinks about the marks that'll be left there. he lets a needy whine escape that alex groans at. 

everything's messy and filthy and they should probably pay attention to the fact that even if they're alone they're still in public, but stopping seems impossible. 

george gasps shakily when alex loosens his grip, hand moving to his hair. the taller tugs on it as his lips replace his fingers on his neck. george is nothing but a crying mess, cock achingly hard as alex's pace speeds up. he's ridiculously close and just needs alex to push him over the edge; say the right thing like he always does, and definitely put his hand back around his neck. claim him, bruise him, show people george belongs to someone. his head is spinning and he's not even being choked. george smiles dopily. 

"what?" alex chuckles, voice deep as he noses at the smaller's jaw, hands stilling. george his head. 

"jus' happy," he slurs, and then his lips are back on alex's and the moment passes. alex's hand starts working george's cock again as his hands move down. they fit perfectly, george thinks, like puzzle pieces, and it's the best way to describe them. he wouldn't have the picture any other way. wouldn't change a single detail. 

"you close?" alex says once he can see george squirming, pushing into him as much as he can, trying to fuck up into his fist. it's his favourite sight to see. 

"mm -- mhm. fuck, please," george says, arms wrapping around alex's neck to pull him closer. he can't get enough, doesn't know what he needs to push him over the edge, but he trusts alex. 

"you gonna cum? make a mess of yourself?" he says it condescendingly, like george is no better than that, and he whimpers brokenly. "c'mon, george," alex coaxes him between short kisses. his hand then slips just right where it is around his neck, the pressure so tight george is light-headed. that chip in one of his rings accidentally makes a noticeable little cut there, and the sting is so good and unecpected that george cums. he shakes with it. 

alex guides him through it, of course, whispering words of praise and encouragement and other sweet things. george feels oddly fragile. delicate, like porcelain, and he's never felt calmer. 

"did so good, baby. good boy," alex whispers into his skin, probably hoping the words will imprint themselves there, and george hopes they do, too. briefly thinks about the time alex had written all over him, various types of belittling phrases, and he'd gone about his day with them hidden underneath his clothes. that was a good day. 

"wait -- what about you? you didn't..." george says, so vague that alex laughs and shakes his head dismissively. so cute. 

"that's okay," he smiles, hands cradling the back of george's head. he stays mindful of the forming bruises on it, resisting the urge to lightly draw his fingers over them. just see how george would react; he can bet it'd be a pretty little sound. somewhere between a keen and a hitch of his breath. "you can always repay me later, yeah?" alex whispers into his ear, smirk on his face. george's cheeks would turn pink if they weren't already red from what just happened. 

"shut up," he mumbles weakly, burying his face into alex's shirt as he ignores the discomfort he feels in his boxers. he shifts. whines quietly to try bring alex's attention to it. 

"you wanna go home?" 

_home_. george smiles. it always sounds odd. they used to just call wherever they lived the flat, because that's all it ever was. but now it's _home_. he wants to repeat that word in his mind forever. 

"yeah, home." 

"no place like it," alex grins stupidly at him, locking their hands together. george snorts. 

"shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna pass out im so fkin tired man
> 
> detailed-ish requests r more than welcome as are prompts nd all that
> 
> ok bye


End file.
